Sunday Morning
by Bulecelup
Summary: Hari minggu, hujan sudah turun membasahi tanah ketika matahari pagi baru saja muncul... bagi Yamamoto, ini adalah waktu yang sangat tepat sekali untuk menganggu ‘partner’nya yang masih tertidur di kamar mereka berdua... 8059.


**Title: **Sunday Morning.

**Pair: **Yamamoto Takeshi x Gokudera Hayato (8059)

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Summary: **Hari minggu, hujan sudah turun membasahi tanah ketika matahari pagi baru saja muncul... bagi Yamamoto, ini adalah waktu yang sangat tepat sekali untuk menganggu 'partner'nya yang masih tertidur di kamar mereka berdua... 8059.

**© Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **Belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Sunday morning rain is falling_

_Steal some covers share some skin_

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments_

_Unforgettable._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Yamamoto Takeshi perlahan-lahan membuka Gorden yang menutupi jendela apartemennya, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah rintikan air hujan.

Padahal matahari pagi baru saja terbit, dan sekarang dia bersembunyi kembali di balik awan hitam yang menurunkan rintikan jarum air ke tanah.

Yamamoto menghela nafas panjang, hujan... sesuai dengan nama _ring _dan _title _nya, _Rain Guardian..._ sang penjaga hujan. Setelah menatap langit yang berwarna hitam cukup lama, pemuda itu berjalan ke area dapur dan mulai menyalakan mesin untuk membuat kopi.

Di lihatnya lagi jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi tepat. Dan menurutnya, ada seseorang yang sudah tidur cukup lama pagi ini... maka Yamamoto meninggalkan mesin pembuat kopinya yang sedang bekerja, lalu dengan langkah perlahan dia pergi masuk kedalam kamarnya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Yamamoto menemukan sebuah buntalan besar di bawah selimut tempat tidurnya, dia menyeringai, sebelum menarik selimut yang digunakan sebagai pembungkus itu...

"Argh! _Yakyuubaka_! Jangan ganggu aku!!" Gokudera Hayato langsung memaki-makinya ketika dia sadar kalau selimut hangat yang menjadi penutupnya di tarik secara paksa oleh Yamamoto.

Yamamoto malah ketawa mendapatkan makian dari Gokudera. "Kau sudah tidur lama sekali, Hayato-kun... ayo bangun!" paksa pemuda itu, dia bahkan menarik kedua tangan Gokudera untuk membangunkannya ke posisi duduk.

"Uh, bisa nggak sih hari minggu tuh ya jadi hari tenang? Dan hujan pula! Waktu yang tepat untuk tidur...!" Gokudera mau mencoba untuk kembali merebahkan kepalanya, namun Yamamoto menahannya dengan cara duduk di sampingnya dan merangkul pundaknya dengan sangat erat.

"Jangan begitu, hari ini kita harus pergi ke HQ lho..." sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di atas kepala Gokudera, dia langsung membuang arah pandangannya ketika Yamamoto mencium kepalanya.

"Aku tak perduli...dan kurasa semua orang di HQ juga tak akan keluar dari rumah mereka dengan cuaca seperti ini...!" secara refleks, Gokudera mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Yamamoto, sementara pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Segalanya untuk Hayato-kun." ucap Yamamoto, dengan di akhiri tawa kecil. Tadinya dia mau mencuri ciuman kecil di atas bibir Gokudera, namun Gokudera langsung menghalanginya dengan telapak tangannya. Dan Yamamoto tertawa melihat Gokudera menolak ciuman selamat pagi darinya, seperti biasanya...

Mereka berdua tertahan di posisi seperti itu cukup lama, pandangan mata mereka berdua tertuju kepada jendela kamar, dimana pemandangannya masih sama saja, hujan, hujan, dan hujan lagi...

"Ah...aku hampir lupa kalau aku sedang membuat kopi, apakah kau juga mau?" Tanya Yamamoto, secara perlahan dia menyuruh Gokudera untuk mengangkat kepalanya dari pundaknya. "Lalu nanti mau sarapan apa?"

Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Gokudera sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan Yamamoto. "Tentu saja, dan apapun yang kau masak pasti enak... terserah kepadamu."

Yamamoto membalas senyuman Gokudera, lalu dia pergi menghilang kembali dari dalam kamar. Pemuda berambut silver itu langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya ke tempat tidur lagi setelah Yamamoto pergi keluar, lalu memandang ke luar jendela sekali lagi...

Walaupun hari ini cuacanya tidak bagus, Gokudera yakin dia tak akan merasa jenuh apalagi bosan di rumah kalau ada Yamamoto di sisinya.

Yamamoto selalu menjaganya dengan baik.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **Dear You, **_**Higurashi no naku kokoro ni**_)

**MATTGASM: **astaga.... lagu ini bagus sekali (_MMAuthor atas_) ... udah gitu jadi BGM MAD Video Prussia x germany pula... mau nangis ngeliatnya... *_mendadak dapet lemparan granat entah darimana*_ alagh, Hetalia-an melulu dah gwa. xD kok gwa jadi doyan 8059 sih? Gawat... RL gwa mau dikemanain nih? Wahahahaha. *_lagi-lagi dapet lemparan granat*_ thanks for reading~

**OMAKE!: **judul '_Sunday Morning_' di ambil dari judul lagu yang sama pula, dinyanyikan oleh _The Maroon5_.


End file.
